


Four Months

by Unaltered



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Genji and Hanzo make up, Hanzo has doubts about joining overwatch, Jesse McCree is a good friend, Mentioned Zenyatta/Genji, Post-Dragons (Overwatch), Post-Overwatch Recall, hidden identity, implied future Jesse/Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unaltered/pseuds/Unaltered
Summary: "The world is changing once again, Hanzo. And it's time to pick a side."Two months was the longest it had ever taken for Genji to convince Hanzo of something, but Hanzo is a stubborn man and riddled with self-doubt. How could he know for sure that Genji wants him to join?About Hanzo wanting to join Overwatch, but not knowing if it's the right thing to do.
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 10





	Four Months

Two months was the longest it had ever taken for Genji to convince Hanzo of something. Genji had proposed to Hanzo that, instead of whining about what the family wants, they could also go to a bar in ni-chome together, hanzo had, of course, refused. But two months and a total of 73 invitations later, Genji was putting the finishing touches on his brother’s make-up and the driver had already pulled up front. 

The shortest amount of time convincing Hanzo had taken was when they were 8, and Genji proposed they go to the kitchen and steal some cookies. Hanzo had thought up and explained a five step plan, and within 5 minutes they were munching on those imported chocolate chip cookies. 

This time around it took Hanzo 4 months and 1 invitation from Genji to make up his mind.  
If he were honest, Genji had expected for it to take longer. Hanzo was stubborn and was difficult to convince when he’d made up his mind. But so was Genji, and Genji had already made up his mind long before Hanzo even knew he was still alive.

It had taken 8 months and 3 questions from Zenyatta for Genji to start thinking about reconciliation with his brother. It had been another 4 until he actively started planning things, but after the plan was made Genji acted quickly. Zenyatta praised Genji for his eagerness to help his brother, but Genji knew this was not why he worked so quickly. Better get it over with quickly. He’d thought after he finished planning out his introduction. Like a bandaid, swift and painful.   
It had been 2 weeks after the last thing was planned that Genji walked into Hanamura. The castle was no longer owned by the Shimada’s, but it brought back memories nonetheless, the good, the bad, and the ugly. It took a few minutes for Genji to work up the courage to actually talk to Hanzo. Set them both on the right path, and start clearing the cloud that had formed between them.

It took Hanzo exactly half an hour after leaving Hanamura castle to find his closest stash, including the time it took to get there it was an hour until Hanzo had his lips around a bottle of alcohol. In his drunken stupor it was easy to think of an answer to his brother’s question.  
I’m on my own side. Was the first thing it came up with. But after some deliberation he scratched that. So he started thinking again.   
Our side. Was the second solution, but Hanzo soon presumed that Genji wouldn’t want to be grouped up with him, and he dumped that one as well. Half a bottle of rum and half a glass of water later Hanzo decided he was too drunk for this shit, and went to sleep.

The moment Hanzo made up his mind was in a bar in Spain. After two months of wandering Japan, Hanzo had booked plane tickets to Madrid under one of his good aliases, and it would compromise the alias to cancel another flight. So he soon found himself in Madrid with nothing to do except drown his sorrows and find some sort of distraction. He started with bars and alcohol, but multiple nights of drinking and nothing resembling a healthy diet will soon show its downsides, and he had to find a different solution. He started visiting a shooting range in the middle of nowhere. Spending his time shooting targets and walking around town.   
One day a stranger that was using the lane next to him walked up to him and whistled, a low tone getting higher. “Mighty good with that pistol, consider me surprised.”  
Hanzo emptied out his magazine before responding but said;   
“I am in a shooting range, am I not? I can not see why my skill with a gun would be a surprise.”  
The stranger laughed and kept talking to him and eventually he invited Hanzo out for a drink. It took only two invitations over the course of a week for him to accept.

The stranger chose a bar with a view of the water, aptly named Seaview. And after a couple of drinks and three hours time, they both started getting loose-lipped. 

"Ya know, I had- have this friend," The stranger started after a rare-found silence fell between the both of them. "I have this friend. And I've had 'em for a while now. God must be going on decades." He paused for a while to stare into his glass, collecting his thoughts. "Anyway," He picked up. "this friend, they ignored me for a really long time, like massive ignored me, didn't return calls, didn't respond to my texts, hell I even went to their--their house they jus' acted like they weren't even there." The stranger gestured towards Hanzo with his arms open, exasperated, like he was expecting Hanzo to say something along the lines of 'God, that's awful, how dare they!'. Hanzo just nodded, and continued listening to him. "Well, I was real close to 'em back in the day, and now they've come back. They respond to my texts, don't even need to call back 'cause they'll be picking up on the first ring." He brought the glass to his mouth, the metal of his prosthetic scraping across it. "Nowadays, they'll come talk to me whenever I want, but I just- I missed 'em so, so much." The stranger's eyes go glossy as he brings his right arm up to his face to wipe them dry. "I just worry so much, why did he block me out to begin with, did he hate me? And why should he stick ‘round this time?" 

Hanzo had never been big on empathy, must be something from his upbringing. But looking at the man before him, Hanzo wished he was better at it. He wanted to console him, tell him it'll be alright. But he couldn’t find the right words. He not only had little information about the situation, but the info he did have came from a drunken man. Thinking back to the days Genji had relied on him, had come to his room in the middle of the night to ask him for advice, though usually not about relationships, he steeled his mind. Hanzo couldn’t offer empathy, but he could emulate it. He thought to genji’s conclusions, the times Genji had tried to talk Hanzo into doing something and mirrored. Hanzo put a hand on the man’s shoulder and moved a little closer. "If he has reached out to you, he must wish for you to be by his side. If you can't help but be concerned, talk to them about it. Whether good or bad, you'll be in a better state of mind afterwards." The stranger’s eyes widened at Hanzo's words and touch. The stranger looked him in the eyes, eyes still damp and on the verge of crying. Hanzo was unnerved by the strangers gaze and pulled his arm back, hands now resting in his lap. “Yea, that’s- that’s good advice.” The stranger glanced down at his hands and grabbed his glass. A smile formed on his face, and Hanzo could swear it was the brightest thing he’d ever seen. “I thi- I think I’ll do that.” The stranger downed his glass and fetched the lady behind the bar for more. “Today’s my treat, darling. It’s a celebration, thanks to your advice!” Hanzo laughed a bit at the 180 the stranger’s mood made. When he looked back up, the stranger was positively beaming at him. 

After a couple of hours more the stranger was almost passed out on the bar, his hat discarded next to him, and Hanzo was feeling slightly tipsy, he had never been able to get drunk in public. The lady behind the bar walked up to them and started talking to the stranger. “I think you’ve had enough, Jesse.” The stranger mumbled something in response but Hanzo couldn’t quite catch it. Then the lady turned to him. “Sorry about him, he’s kind of an idiot.” She brushed some of her brown hair aside and collected the glasses standing on the bar, her purple nails clacking against them. Hanzo just finished his drink calmly, “Do not worry, I am used to people venting to me.” Hanzo knew he was talking about Genji. The lady just smiled wickedly. “Well, that’s good I guess.” She walked around the bar and went to stand next to the stranger. “I’ll take this dude home now. So feel free to leave as well. I’ll put the payment on his tab.” Hanzo was slightly apprehensive at leaving the almost unconscious man behind. But the stranger grumbled some approving words and let Hanzo know that it was fine, and ‘Som’ would get him home. So Hanzo nodded. For a bit he considered asking the lady for his name, but eventually decided against it. He would never see the man again anyway. 

Hanzo left the bar and went back to his current hotel. Once in the room he changed into more casual clothing and grabbed a glass of water and a holopad, to scan the news while sobering up. As he sat in his chair he absentmindedly scrolled through the newsfeed, but his mind wandered to the stranger in the shooting range, the conversation they had in the bar. If he has reached out to you, he must wish for you to be by his side. Hanzo thought back on how conceited he sounded. Whether good or bad, you'll be in a better state of mind afterwards. And thought about his current situation. talk to them about it. Hanzo put down the holopad and buried his face in his hands. I’m an idiot.

So, yes, Hanzo was running from his problems, while telling a complete stranger off for doing the same. He was aware he was a hypocrite. And he would’ve felt bad about it, if he wasn’t currently on his way to meet aforementioned problem. Three months after Genji’s invitation Hanzo had taken a small boat to the edge of the watchpoint and scaled the cliffside. It had been easy to find out Overwatch’s new base of operation, and it seemed their security was pretty lackluster. There was a security system run by the watchpoint-wide AI once you entered the base proper, but other than a few heat-searching turrets, there wasn’t much before that. So, Hanzo scaled the cliff until he reached the top, and once he entered the base he made sure to stay in blindspots, rafters, corners hidden from cameras, and just generally out of sight. Hanzo wasn’t sure what he was going to do once he found Genji. He’d avoided thinking about it during his preparation, lest he decide not to go through with it after all. But he searched through the base for any sign of his brother. 

It was just past seven in the evening, and he’d expected the group to have finished dinner and split up for the night. But it seemed he had been mistaken, there was a whole group of people currently in, what looked to be, the mess hall. Now, Hanzo was determined, but not stupid. He might be able to sneak past one or two Overwatch agents, but all of them in one place was too much of a risk. He quickly scanned the room through the window he had found, and tried to confirm Genji was in there, and he was. Genji was sitting on an eastern table, it seemed like two tables had been set, each for about six people. Apart from one, Hanzo didn’t recognize any of the other people sitting on the table with Genji. Sitting opposite to Genji was the tell-tale hat. And Hanzo couldn’t believe it: it was the stranger from the shooting range. The friend the stranger had vented about was Genji. Hanzo kept looking at the two, the stranger was laughing and smiling, so he must’ve made up with Genji already. How was Hanzo going to explain away that he’d been there that night. The stranger had said he’d know Genji for a long time, there was no way he’d go out drinking with Hanzo again, like they’d gone that night. And suddenly Hanzo felt like he’d been defeated. Secretly, he’d known he’d already made up his mind when he booked the flight. He wanted to reconcile with his brother and join his cause, join Overwatch. But looking here, at the group eating dinner and having fun, he realised Overwatch was nothing like the stern, military organization he’d thought it was. Overwatch wasn’t like the Shimada's, Overwatch was a family. And in that moment Hanzo knew there was no place for him there. 

Hanzo ran away. It’s what he’s good at. This makes two times now Hanzo had made up his mind to act, and given up completely. 

Not that anyone knew. For as far as Genji knew, Hanzo had immediately dismissed the idea and never thought about it again.   
“So, heard anything from the big bad bro yet?” McCree had asked, about three months after Genji’s visit to Hanamura. “No, nothing yet.” Genji had reappeared to McCree a month before confronting Hanzo. “Well, from what you’ve told me, he seems like a stubborn fella. But months of radio silence after springin’ something this important on him? I’m sorry Genji, but it seems like he just don’t want to be here.” McCree told him. Genji looked over to the city. “I wonder. Either way, I will wait for him. Just like I waited for you.” Genji flicked his head from the city to McCree. “Did you not also ignore me, for the first two months?” McCree’s face soured. It was true, he’d straight up ignored Genji, even when they were stationed on base together. Even when he’d started talking to Genji again, something had felt off. And that was only resolved less than a week ago, with McCree meeting that handsome guy in the shooting range. Genji noticed McCree being lost in thought and added “Either way, my brother has a lot of food for thought, and I will extend to him the same graces I gave to you. My brother is a stubborn man, I just hope this is one of the times he gives in.” Genji looked downtrodden and McCree put a hand on his shoulder. “If he’s half as much the man you make him out to be, he’ll come.” 

Hanzo had given up, but stayed behind. Something about being close to Genji, even without the other knowing, made him calmer. So three and a half months after Genji had invited him, Hanzo moved from Madrid to Gibraltar proper. And there he fell into his old rhythm again, first week was spent drinking and then he decided to stop drinking and went to the shooting range instead. Part of him had hoped for the stranger to appear again, but knowing his link to both Genji and Overwatch, Hanzo would probably be unable to talk to him, even if they did meet. Hanzo thought about the two of them often, it seemed they were close, by what the stranger had told him, and he doubted the stranger would be as forgiving as Genji had been. So Hanzo just continued shooting targets and reading the news. 

It was Wednesday when McCree and Genji went into the city to get the provisions and equipment for the team. Informally put, they were doing the groceries in Gibraltar proper. They had both dressed down for the occasion, looking as much like civilians as possible. And they were driving a car through the town streets. Both agents were scanning the crowds for suspicious people, mostly out of habit. Genji had spent about half an hour scanning every face in the crowd when they drove past the shooting range. Even through the surprise of seeing him here it didn’t take long for Genji to recognize Hanzo as he left the building. Genji looked away and slid lower into his car seat, hiding behind the car door as much as possible, as he hailed McCree, who was staring out of his own window intently. “McCree my brother is here.” He said softly, even though they both knew the car was pretty much soundproof. Genji pointed out the window and to Hanzo, who was now walking across the street. McCree followed Genji’s finger and saw there, the stranger he’d met in Madrid all those weeks ago. “You’re kidding me? That’s your brother?” He asked, inwardly berating himself about asking Hanzo Shimada for advice on dealing with Genji. Though there was a small spark of something else. Sure, he had an inward dislike for the man because of his history with Genji, but he’d met him before now, and he knew he was at least kind enough to listen to a drunk stranger’s ramblings. “I am aware he’s just your type McCree, but this is not the main point right now.” Genji grumbled. McCree cursed himself not for being read, but for stalling when he knew this was a serious matter to Genji. “What is the point exactly? I thought you wanted to talk to the guy, and now, he’s here. Isn’t that good?” McCree went to stop the car but Genji quickly stilled him. “I have already talked to him. It is now up to him to decide whether he wants to join or not.” McCree frowned at Genji. “So the point is to keep you hidden from sight so he can continue to wander Spain for another month?” McCree couldn’t see Genji’s expression, but from the way his head turned to the car floor, and his body returned to a slouching position he could see the other was disheartened. “If that is what he chooses to do.” McCree crossed his arms angrily and went back to staring out of his window. “God, can’t believe this.” They finished the supply run in record time and went back to the base. Genji didn’t tell anyone else about seeing his brother in town, but McCree could recognize the nervosity in his manner. And this nervousness carried on throughout the week. Everyday Genji was aware his brother was here, but not in his sight he became more paranoid. McCree didn’t know if Genji feared what Hanzo would do to others or if he feared what Hanzo would decide, but he knew something had to be done. 

This was how McCree ended up going off-base for the second time in one month. He went to the shooting hall Hanzo had been seen at. And after half an hour of waiting he saw Hanzo occupy one of the lanes closer to the exit. McCree put on his best smile and walked over. “Damn, the shootin’s still impressive no matter how many times I see it.” Hanzo visibly flinched, and turned curtly. When McCree could see his face there was a slight surprise on it, but it soon was steeled away to a calmer expression. 

Hanzo was panicking. An Overwatch agent was standing behind him, making casual conversation. He ran over the facts; the agent had seen him once before, in Madrid, and now here, he could suspect Hanzo of following him or trying to get closer to the Gibraltar base. Hanzo searched his memory: had he done something that would lead the agent to believe he was hunting Overwatch? Hanzo steeled his expression and studied the stranger, he seemed to be calm, he looked almost friendly. The agent shouldn’t know he was Genji’s brother, he probably just assumed he was a tourist on a roadtrip in Spain. “So, what brings you out here, little far from Madrid isn’t it?” Hanzo decided to just go with that. “I was hitchhiking and the car I was in was going over here.” The stranger whistled. “Hitchhiking? You should watch out with that, there’s some unpleasant types out there.” Hanzo gazed at the shooting lane again, then back at the stranger. “Right, amazing shootin’, but shootin’ ain’t going to help you much when you’re in someone’s car.” Hanzo scoffed. “Perhaps we should meet in a judo hall next time then.” The stranger laughed and checked the time. “‘S a little early for drinks, but you wanna go get somethin’ to eat?” Hanzo frowned, what was the agent getting at? Did he want information, was he on to Hanzo after all? “Wow, don’t frown at me like that, it’ll be my treat, and I promise not to get as hammered as last time. If you want, I’ll even get you home before nightfall.” Hanzo thought a moment, every rational part of his being was telling him to break off with the stranger right now. But something in him, perhaps it was the link to his brother, was making the dinner seem very tempting. So he put the gun down and started collecting his things. 

“Very well.” McCree stilled for a second as the world-renowned mercenary for the Shimada clan did something with a gun out of his view. But he had to keep up his civilian guise, so he let the gun leave his field of view and just worried in silence. “Where are we going?” The Shimada asked, as he turned back to McCree. Gun neatly tucked away and something akin to a smile on his face. “Did you have any specific place in mind?” McCree smiled to himself and answered; “Sure do, darling.” 

They had dinner in a small local restaurant the stranger had recommended, and, to his credit, it was a good restaurant. They talked about all kinds of things, travels in Spain, leading to travels in general, leading to hometown, the stranger was from Santa Fe and in one of his more open bouts of flirting he invited Hanzo to come with him to his hometown someday. Hanzo told him about Hanamura, or an eerily similar town named Kuzugi. After dinner was finished they went to a bar and talked about more meaningless things. Hanzo had told the stranger he was a freelance writer, and the stranger had told him he worked as security at a local venue. They both believed the others’ lie easily, too easily, but they already knew the others’ occupation and were well aware it wasn’t something to share with someone they’d only met a few times before. 

After they’d had quite a lot of alcohol Hanzo started thinking about Genji again. And before he could stop himself he asked; “How did it go with the friend you asked about last time?” McCree looked shocked for a second. But then realised Hanzo didn’t know the friend he had been talking about was his brother, and responded; “Yea, I-uh I ended up talking to ‘em. And it was like you said, there wasn’t much in the conversation I’d not heard from him before, but it made me feel better just knowing he wanted me by his side again.” McCree looked Hanzo in the eyes and said; “Thank you.” And Hanzo knew the stranger meant it, the smile on his face and honesty in his eyes almost too much for Hanzo. “It was no problem, I am used to people venting to me.” Hanzo had to look away. The stranger was looking at him, with those honest brown eyes, and sharing his personal worries with Hanzo, and Hanzo was lying to his face about who he was. Hanzo continued “My brother used to-” He stopped himself. McCree noticed how Hanzo’s expression went dark, and knew why. To McCree’s surprise Hanzo pushed through. “My brother used to come to my room, after sneaking out of his own, to tell me about his worries. If I look back on it now, they are some of my happiest memories of him.” Hanzo had a melancholic grin on his face, not quite reaching his eyes, and McCree responded “I’m sorry to hear about that, burying a family member is always hard.” “He is not dead.” Hanzo retorted, and McCree was surprised. He’d assumed Hanzo would cover up his turmoil surrounding his brother, not talk about it openly. “He- He was kicked out of the house by our parents. He wanted nothing to do with any of us after that.” Hanzo took another swig of his drink. He might not be able to get drunk in public, but he sure as hell will try. McCree stayed silent as he ordered another round. When Hanzo had polished off his glass he spoke again “You would not believe how big a hypocrite I am.” The stranger quirked an eyebrow and asked; “Why?” Hanzo grabbed a new drink and tapped the glass. “He came to meet me, about three months back.” McCree thoughtfully brought his glass to his lips, and listened. “He wanted to reconcile, but I couldn’t face him. So I ran away to Spain.” McCree perked up slightly. “You didn’t run away. You ran towards.” McCree said before he’d filtered his thoughts, he wasn’t supposed to know Genji was in Gibraltar. Hanzo seemed to be too far gone into his drink to notice. “Well, that doesn’t include the time I went to meet him, saw him with his new-found family and ran away like a coward.” McCree was baffled, Hanzo and Genji had met? But Genji only noticed his brother was in Spain a week ago. Had Hanzo spied on Genji somewhere, somewhere with other Overwatch agents. Did he break into the Overwatch base without anyone noticing? McCree was well-aware Hanzo was a force to be reckoned with, Genji had told him as much in the days he was still angry at him, but breaking into an Overwatch base on his own was on a whole other level. 

McCree schooled his expression into something resembling an easy-going curiosity. “So what are you gonna do now?” Hanzo looked up at McCree from his glass, eyes first widened in surprise, then sad as he gazed back at the alcohol in his glass. “Find a handsome stranger and get drunk in a random bar, probably.” McCree laughed at Hanzo’s attempt at a joke. “Well, mission successful, if I do say so myself. What now?” Hanzo shrugged wordlessly. McCree leaned towards him like he was about to share a secret. “Y’know, a stranger I once met gave me the best advice I ever heard.” Hanzo perked up a bit, and McCree beckoned for Hanzo to come closer. They were only a hair’s breadth away as McCree did his best Hanzo impression and said “If he has reached out to you, he must wish for you to be by his side. Whether it’s good or bad news, you'll be in a better state of mind after you talk about it.” For a short moment Hanzo scowled at the stranger for using his own words against him. But when he saw the cocky grin, and those honest brown eyes, he couldn’t stay angry. 

Hanzo knew deep down he should follow the advice, and looking at the stranger’s face was calming him down significantly. So Hanzo leaned back in his bar stool, downed the rest of his drink and said with a sigh; “I suppose I must.” McCree had to laugh at the picture Hanzo made. A world-renowned assassin, leaning back in his chair, pouting at the thought of apologising to a family member. Hanzo frowned again. “What’s so funny, cowboy?” Hanzo leaned forward, waiting for the stranger to respond. Meanwhile, McCree was rubbing the tears out of his eyes. “Nothing, it’s just that you’re less intimidating than I’d expected.” Hanzo froze, and McCree noticed too late what he’d said. He tried to backtrack “No, what I mean is-” But Hanzo got up and announced “I will be taking my leave now.” and turned around, ready to leave. McCree got up as well and grabbed Hanzo’s arm. “Wait! Could you-” McCree racked his brain for something to say, something to salvage the situation. Something to get even deeper into the lie he’d already created for himself, so he asked; “Can I ask for your name?” He tried to make it sound hopeful, or desperate, but to Hanzo it sounded more inquisitive, like a question in an interrogation. “I’d rather you didn’t.” His voice dripped with venom. This Overwatch agent had strung Hanzo around his little finger. And Hanzo was having none of it anymore. He forced his arm free and walked away. McCree cursed to himself, and felt like he needed to punch something. He’d hoped he’d be able to give Hanzo some encouragement from the side, get him to feel better about meeting Genji. But instead he felt like he’d ruined any possibility that Hanzo would be going onto a neutral ground. 

Hanzo was furious as he walked back to his hotel. He didn’t fully understand why, he already knew the man was an Overwatch agent. Hanzo didn’t know the agent knew who he was. Looking back on it, it was stupid to assume otherwise. When he got back to the hotel he first drank a glass of water, trying to sober up before making even more mistakes. Hanzo wondered why the agent had walked up to him, if the agent knew about Genji and his history. If the agent knew what he was saying when he recommended Hanzo talked to Genji.   
As he brought the glass to his lips he looked around the room, eyes falling to storm bow in its case. He quickly chugged his water, filling his travel gourd with water for on the way, and slung storm bow over his shoulder. He was going to get some answers.

So he traversed the path to Watchpoint Gibraltar in the early evening. The evening breeze was cooling and, together with the water he’d brought with, he soon felt sober again. He had walked the path to the watchpoint before, and last time he’d specifically avoided thinking about what would happen when he got there. This time however, it was the only thing he could think about. Hanzo told himself he’d find Genji. He’d find Genji and talk to him, ask him if he wanted Hanzo there, and if Genji said yes Hanzo would stay. He was surprised at how easily the idea came to him and how amenable it sounded to just stay. With both Genji and the unknown agent. 

Hanzo arrived at the base at eight, and had a clear view of the mess hall, where all agents were collected to eat dinner. Turns out, the Overwatch agents are a tight-knit bunch. Even though the dinner had probably started at seven no-one left the mess hall until eight-thirty, and even then they moved in groups. So Hanzo was forced to abandon his station next to the mess hall exit and pull back further. When he’d deemed enough time had passed he sneaked back to the hall to check if Genji was still there. There were four people left in the kitchen, probably doing the dishes, and Genji was not one of them. Hanzo inwardly cursed about losing his lead, but quickly resumed his search.

He found Genji meditating on an open part of the base. The entire Gibraltar base was carved out of the cliffside, with multiple balcony areas, where the only thing keeping the people in the base from a horrible fall into the ocean or onto the rocks was a rope fence. The area Genji was in was huge, Hanzo expected it to be a transit part of the hanger bay, black tarmac covering the floor and faded white lines showing which paths should be taken. A couple of vehicles stood on the tarmac, seemingly in random spots. Genji was sitting close to the water, on a little bit of land not covered in the tarmac flooring. Hanzo slowly made his way through the rafters getting closer and closer to the confrontation with Genji. 

“I already know you’re there so why don’t you just come out?”

Genji spoke, still unmoving. Hanzo stilled in his advance and froze on the spot, should he just jump down? But before he could decide he heard spurs coming from behind one of the vehicles. “Never could get past you. Say, what gave it away?” The agent Hanzo’d met in the shooting range walked forward, posture easy-going but the smile glaringly absent from his face. 

“Sit with me, Jesse.”Genji motioned to his left, and McCree reluctantly sat down crosslegged.  
“Genji, remember that mission I had in Madrid recently?” Genji just nodded. “Wel, I met this stranger there, real pretty type, picked him up in a shooting gallery.” Genji huffed, “Jesse, you already told me about this. He gave you advice which ended up helping you make up with me, even though we were never fighting.” McCree looked from Genji to his hand, twirling his fingers absentmindedly. “Yea, well, turns out that person’s in Gibraltar.” “That is good, you can finally find a friend other than me.” McCree laughed faintly. “Yea. Uhm.” He turned to face Genji fully. “Genji, when we saw your brother in town recently, I realised; the stranger I’d met that day was him.” Genji’s visor looked at McCree’s face. McCree couldn’t read the emotion off of his face, but Genji had stilled, movement coming in bursts. McCree continued “When I noticed how much of an influence his presence here had on you, I met him again.” “McCree, did you-?” “I didn’t tell him nothin’. Just tried to get him to talk to me about his problems, see if I could get him to come meet you. But I slipped up, and he figured out I’m an Overwatch agent, and that I knew him before meeting him.” McCree’s eyes were downcast. “Don’t think he took too kindly to that. I’m sorry.” Genji put a hand on McCree’s shoulder and squeezed. “Thank you, McCree. Both for trying to reach out to him, and telling me this. It has now been almost four months since I reappeared to Hanzo and I am not certain if I should keep my hopes up. For months I told myself tomorrow would be the day he arrived, but each time tomorrow came, he wasn’t here. I feel like the time has come to let it go. Hanzo has made clear his future does not lay with us.” 

Hanzo felt his stomach getting heavier, he should come out, make himself known and tell Genji how it is, but before he could McCree jolted up from where he was sitting. “No!” Genji winched back at the shouted word, and McCree calmed himself. “I mean, last I-last I met him, he seemed pretty resolved t’ stay in Gibraltar proper, but I think-” McCree stilled for a moment, collected his thoughts and continued; “I hope he’ll change his mind.” Genji looked back up at McCree, head cocked slightly in surprise. “Don’ look at me like that, I know I’d said I’d never forgive the fucker, but, well, you get to know someone over a couple o’ drinks and they’ll make a better impression on you.” Genji could swear he saw McCree blushing as he turned his head away. “Eitherway. I don’ think we should give up yet. Just be a bit lenient, give him time.” Genji moved closer to McCree and put a hand behind his head. “Thank you, McCree.” Genji pushed his forehead to McCree’s, his hat twisting up as the brim rested on Genji’s head. “Thank you for forgiving both me and my brother.” McCree gave Genji’s neck a reassuring squeeze. “Anyway, I just hope your brother hurries it up, for both of our sake’s.” 

“Agents McCree and Shimada. An anomaly in my systems has been detected near your position.” A voice ran out through the intercom. Hanzo quickly adjusted his position, it seemed he’d leaned forward during the conversation. McCree and Genji shared a knowing look and nodded to each other. “Where’s the anomaly situated Athena?” Genji asked, and Athena answered; “It seems they are on the move towards the mess hall.” Genji and McCree started sprinting forward. “Say, Athena, you told anyone else about this anomaly yet?” McCree asked on the way there. “A report has been sent to Agent Winston’s computer. But other than him, no one else.” McCree smiled to himself. “Good, keep it that way.”

Hanzo was running. Again. Not really that surprising honestly. Hanzo was making his way to the mess hall, in the hopes of leaving the base the same way he entered. When he got there however the cowboy was blocking the way so he took a right instead. The path to the right led to the crew quarters. The hallway was small, and the right side was littered with doors, most of which were clearly closed. Hanzo slowed down, the crew might be in the quarters and he needed to make sure not to wake any of them up, if a subtle alarm hadn’t done it for him already. 

“McCree!” He heard a call coming from down the hall. “McCree! Where did you go?” He recognized it as his brother. The hallway was small, no way to hide, but Hanzo noticed a door with a green light. And in a split moment the decision was made. Hanzo opened the door and went inside.   
The room was square and only slightly off set thanks to the bathroom situated immediately right of the door. A big queen-sized bed with yellow covers was neatly made in the centre of the room, at its head was a big, open window. A desk stood next to the bed, and on it was an empty stand and a picture frame. Before Hanzo could look at the picture he heard the door open.   
“Hanzo?” He froze in his tracks. First still crouched, trying to hide, but soon he stood to his full height, and turned to face the door. There stood Genji, his green lights dimmed slightly, while the moon light reflected off of his metal plating. Hanzo didn’t know what expression was on his face at this time, he only hoped it wasn’t the aggressive one he could feel coming on.   
Genji stood still, as did Hanzo. For a while neither of them talked, it was Genji who broke the silence.   
“It is good to see you, brother.” Hanzo felt his eyes widen and tried to vocalize something. “Likewise.” Was what came out of his mouth, soft, barely a whisper, but by the way his shoulders lowered, Hanzo knew Genji had heard. “I heard you met McCree.” Genji continued, keeping his gaze on Hanzo like he’d disappear if he wasn’t looked at. Which was probably true. Hanzo kept his eyes on Genji, one of his eyebrows going up in question. Genji slowly raised his hands to his head and mimed a hat. “The cowboy?” Hanzo realised Genji was waiting for an answer and nodded. “I met him in Madrid.” He answered curtly. Genji lowered his hands and shifted his weight. From a fighting stance to something more casual, which Hanzo recognized as his brother. “It seems I have you to thank for mine and McCree’s reconciliation.” Genji bowed. “Thank you.” Hanzo felt himself scoff, the rumble in his throat making itself known before he could stop it. He tried to cover it up with a cough, and as Genji stayed still in his contrapposte Hanzo turned his head away. “I was not aware he was talking about you.” Hanzo said, his voice more accusing then he’d meant. And as he glanced at Genji he could see the effect it had, as Genji visibly flinched. Hanzo quickly tried to soften his voice and add. “If I’d known I would not have acted so disdainful.” Hanzo turned back to face Genji. “Give the cowboy my apologies.” He stilled for a moment. “And my thanks.” Genji took a step forward in his excitement as he asked “Then, can I assume I have McCree to thank for your presence here?” Hanzo just nodded. “In that case, I will. But I think he’d appreciate it more if it came from you.” Hanzo’s eyes widened once again as he looked back at Genji. “He always told me he would never forgive my brother. He seems to have changed his mind after meeting you.” Genji noticed the small glint of a smile that flitted over Hanzo’s face. God, it had been so long since he’d seen that.   
He’d missed it.

Genji steeled himself, standing straight, squaring his shoulders, trying to come across as confident, but not threatening. “Hanzo.” Hanzo only noticed Genji was now taller than he was. “Have you given any thought to my question?” The words rang through Hanzo’s head. The world is changing, and it’s time to pick a side. “I have.” Hanzo responded, his voice now full of confidence, after taking a deep breath. “And?” Genji pressed. He could see the doubt on his brother’s face. He tried to be amenable, he really did. But even Zenyatta’s training couldn’t prepare him for this talk. Genji felt like he should yell, like he should press, but he knew that wouldn’t work. It would only agitate them both and leave the issue unresolved. He kept his voice hopeful, and cheery. And he asked once, and only once. “Will you join Overwatch with me?”  
Hanzo felt his breath fill up his lungs. It was pressing at the seams, trying to come out. He wanted to scream, to cry, to walk up to Genji and hug him. But that wasn’t allowed. Hanzo had no right to desire closeness with his brother, not after what he did. So Hanzo asked. “Are you sure you want me here, Genji?” Without a second to pause, without a second of hesitation Genji answered. “Yes, Hanzo, I do.” And Hanzo felt his knees buckle, his lungs no longer filled to the brim, his shoulders relaxing like Genji’s had done. “Good.” Hanzo got out softly, as he took a step forward as well. “Because I wish to be here.” Hanzo could not see the relief Genji had wash over him. He could only wait for Genji’s confirmation, or damnation. He waited in silence, his breath short and worried. Genji slowly raised his arms to his head again, but this time they went to either side. Hanzo recognized the movement from four months earlier, when Genji had clicked his visor open.   
And this was what Genji did, with a small click that sounded loud in the space between the brothers and the hiss of an airtight seal breaking, the visor clicked loose. Genji brought a hand to his face and Hanzo steeled himself for what he was about to see. This was his punishment, this was how he would atone. But as Genji brought the visor down, Hanzo saw his face. A smile, reaching from ear to ear, those brown eyes that were oh-so-familiar twinkling and looking at him, and streaming down his cheeks; tears. Hanzo read them as tears of joy, even through all his self doubt and worry, he recognized this expression on his brother’s face. It was the same smile as when he was a kid, and Hanzo had told Genji they’d have time to play hide-and-seek. The same expression as, years later, late at night when Genji had been dumped and Hanzo managed to get him to smile again. God, it had been so long since he’d seen that.   
He’d missed it.

Genji wiped some tears away and spoke. “You would not believe,” He started, his voice choking and sputtering through the tears and the lump in his throat. “How long I’ve waited to hear that.” Hanzo was surprised, surprised by his brother’s optimism, by his brother’s acceptance, by his brother’s forgiveness. But he was also relieved, and glad. Glad that his brother was optimistic, when he saw the bad. Glad that his brother accepted him, even though he was different now. Glad that his brother had forgiven him and that, with time, he might be able to forgive himself.   
Genji put his visor down on a nearby surface. “I know that you’re not good with physical affection, but can I hug you?” Hanzo couldn’t get the words out of his throat, so he nodded. Genji asked again, and Hanzo nodded again. Slowly Genji stepped closer, and soon he had his arms around Hanzo. Hanzo could feel the wet spot form on his shoulder as Genji rested his face there. Hanzo quickly grasped his arms around Genji’s chest and hugged. Relief, affection and pain all came in equal measures, and Hanzo felt tears well up as he dropped his head to Genji’s shoulder. Genji heard Hanzo sob softly and was reminded of how little Hanzo cried. So genji tightened his grip and said; “We’ll have to get you used to this, McCree is really big on hugs.” The joking nature of the sentence was undercut slightly by the choke in his voice and the desperate way he clinged to Hanzo, but Hanzo returned it in kind. “Perhaps I am also ‘big on hugs’ and we just never noticed.” Genji hummed softly, a giggly undertone not quite reaching the surface. “I could get used to this.” Hanzo muttered, almost to himself. “Would you like to move into the Watchpoint with us?” Genji asked, more to Hanzo’s shoulder than to Hanzo proper. “If you’ll have me.” Hanzo responded lightly. Years of malice and doubt finally cleared, or at least vented, left Hanzo feeling light and cheery. “I do have to fetch some things from my hotel room.” Genji pulled back slightly, hands still on Hanzo’s shoulders but face looking at Hanzo. “Take your time. When you’re ready we’ll be here.” Hanzo quickly retorted; “I’ll be back by daybreak.” Hanzo let go of Genji and walked up to the window. “Use the front door next time?” Genji asked as Hanzo climbed onto the window sill. “If you’ll introduce me to your partner.” Hanzo could see Genji’s face turning a slightly darker pink. “How did you-?” Hanzo smiled and rolled his eyes. “Please, as if you could keep a room this neat on your own.” He sat, crouched in the window, ready to leave at any second. Genji looked mock-insulted and Hanzo smiled wide. “Also there’s a picture of you two on the desk.” Hanzo jumped up, grabbed onto a ledge in the cliff face and climbed up, disappearing out of sight. Genji looked after Hanzo and thought back on the evening. He could still see the smile on Hanzo's face. God, he hadn’t ever seen that before.   
It looked good on him.

Hanzo was always packed and ready to leave, so it only took him an hour, and most of that time was spent taking a shower and changing into casual clothing. Daybreak was at seven AM, and Hanzo wanted to make sure his brother was already awake by the time he arrived, so he’d plan to be there at eight. This left at least seven hours before he could leave. Hanzo was excited, he felt weirdly bubbly. Like he’d had some soda, and the fuzzy feeling stayed behind no matter what he did.   
He didn’t hate it.

Hanzo let himself fall down onto the hotel room’s sofa and grabbed his datapad, absentmindedly scrolling through the news again, while his mind wandered to his future. He’d meet with the team, maybe he’d meet this Agent McCree again, maybe Genji would introduce him to his partner. Hanzo remembered Genji’s flushed face when he’d mentioned them and grinned. Genji never used to be one to blush, even through the most embarrassing scenarios, and just the mention of this person made him look like a tomato. Genji must be smitten. Hanzo’s sure he’ll get it returned tenfold though. Genji was never one to tone down on the teasing, and with the amount of references he’d made to Agent McCree, Hanzo doubted he was going to tone that down. His mind wandered to McCree, to the two times he’d met him. You’re less intimidating than I’d expected. Perhaps he’d be amenable to going drinking another time, or finally having that sparring session. Hanzo filled the hours until daybreak with thoughts of the future, most of them positive. So when the time came to move out he was still convinced that he was doing what was right. A little nervous about what was to come, but happy he had something to worry about.

Daybreak he’d said. But when is daybreak, really? Genji stood in the first hangar bay, called that because it was where the Orca arrived, unlike all the other hangar bays. He hadn’t told Hanzo what the front door was, and he hadn’t been given a clear arrival time by Hanzo. So Genji decided to wait in the hangar bay from six onwards, to make sure they didn’t miss each other. Genji was walking back and forth from one side of the bay to the other, picking up speed ever so slightly with every lap. “Genji, have you had breakfast yet?” A warm, but tinny voice said from the doorway. Genji stopped in his tracks and turned to face Zenyatta. “I-eh. No.” Zenyatta softly floated to face Genji and handed him a bowl of cereal. “I expected as much, here.” Genji took the bowl, sat down and took off his visor. He’d long since gotten used to eating in front of Zenyatta, though in front of others was still difficult. The simple breakfast cereal tasted amazing, which was probably more Genji’s excitement than the actual taste. Zenyatta landed on his feet, and sat down beside him. “I wonder what has disturbed you more, the weeks of uncertainty, or this evening of definite certainty.” Around a mouthful of cereal Genji responded “Both.” He swallowed and continued. “Definitely both.” “He told you he would come, did he not.” Genji nodded. “Then the only thing you have to do is wait, and welcome him when he arrives.” Genji took an angry bite of his cereal. “I feel like all I do is wait. I’ve been doing so for four months now.” Zenyatta giggled softly. “Yes, to you it feels like four months of nothing, but you know what your brother did in that time right?” Genji’s eyes widened as he realised. “He moved to Madrid, then to Gibraltar.” “He’s been slowly making his way to you. He needed that time to sort out his thoughts.” Zenyatta turned to face Genji and pressed their foreheads together. “And you let him take his time. For this, I am very proud of you, Genji.” Genji closed his eyes and basked in Zenyatta’s closeness. Zenyatta pulled back first, keeping a hand on Genji’s neck. “Would you like for me to wait with you?” Genji shook his head, “No, I’ll be fine. Thank you for the breakfast.” Zenyatta nodded again and got up. “I will see you both later then.” Genji bowed slightly, as much as he could while still seated, and responded “Yes.”

It was seven when Genji got another visitor. He’d long since finished the cereal, he’d even left his post to run to the kitchen and fill the discarded bowl with water. Since then he’d gone back to walking back and forth through the bay. “Jesus Genji, how long have you been waitin’ here?” McCree said from behind him. “I arrived here at six.” McCree smiled at him and pulled out a deck of cards. “I imagine you can use a distraction then.” Genji giggled and walked over to McCree. “Definitely, but we’re not playing poker.” McCree laughed and sat down on the tarmac. "Wouldn't want to anyway, your poker face is way too good.” Mccree dealt them both half the deck. “A game of bullshit, then?” Mccree proposed, and Genji nodded. McCree went first, “Two aces. So I take it you waiting here means good news?” He asked after putting down his cards. “Yes, two aces, Hanzo told me he’d return here in the morning.” McCree tapped his hat back on his head, “No shit, that soon? Eu- one two.” He put a card down, not in fact a two, and waited for an answer. “Yes, that soon. Two two’s.” “You think he’ll be okay acclimating to Overwatch? Three threes.” Genji sighed softly. “It’ll be hard, but he’ll have both of us to get him used to it. We can only hope for the best.” Mccree looked up at Genji. “You’re including me in that?” Genji tilted his head. “Yes, I think Hanzo’d appreciate it, from what you’ve told me.” McCree lowered his shoulders, posture easier than before. “I dunno. I feel like he might be angry at me for lying to him.” Genji giggled a bit. “You realize he lied to you to the same degree, right?” McCree put another round of cards down. “Nah,‘s different.” Genji put another card on the stack and lowered his hand. “How did you two come to meet anyway?” McCree scoffed, “Chance. Saw him in the shooting hall. He emptied a full colt magazine into the bullseye. I was still under the impression he was a normal dude, so you can imagine how impressed I was.” “Please tell me you didn’t whistle at him.” Genji quickly supplied, hopeful, but alas. “I sure did, and guess what.” Genji covered his visor with his hand. “I think he liked it.”  
“Bullshit!” Genji yelled out. McCree startled back slightly, before collecting himself again. “What I’m sayin’ or the cards?” “The cards McCree.” Genji responded lightly. “You just put down the fifth king in this set, are you paying attention?” McCree collected the cards scattered in their middle and added them to his hand. “‘M tryin’. 

They continued playing cards, and soon it was coming onto eight am. McCree tucked his hand under his serape. “It’s fuckin freezin’out here. We should get you something warm.” Genji didn’t move. “I’m fine, McCree.” “I don’t know ‘bout that. And Zenyatta has been missin’ you something fierce.” This caused Genji to look up. Locking eyes with McCree. “It’s true! He told me so himself.” With a yielding sigh, Genji got up. “Can’t have that now.” He spoke in his best McCree voice. McCree looked at him eyes wide, hand over his heart. “Can’t believe you would mock me like this!” They laughed together and walked to the exit of the hangar. McCree put an arm over Genji shoulder and said; “He’ll come by when he’s ready, and then we’ll have an amazin’ welcome party for him.” Genji giggled. “I don’t know if he’ll like that.” The smile on his face audible through his voice.   
“Uehm.”  
Someone behind them said. And as soon as it registered they both turned around as quickly as possible. What stood in front of them was a confirmation of what they suspected when they heard the voice; there was Hanzo, in poofy pants and correctly laced hiking shoes. A duffle bag, quiver and violin case on his back. He seemed hesitant, stood at the very edge of the platform, if he was anybody other than Hanzo they’d been worried he’d lose his balance and fall. “Hi.” Was all he could say. And Genji just stared at the new Hanzo standing in front of him. Through his unsure body language one could tell he was nervous, but his face was happy. The smile Genji had seen for the first time a couple hours back had returned, and Hanzo looked almost comfy. “Good to see you again, Stranger.” McCree spoke up. “Good to see you too.” Hanzo returned, caught slightly off guard by McCree being the first to talk to him. Genji looked him up and down one last time. “I like the new style, brother. Modern clothes look good on you.” “Thank you.” He replied curtly, adjusting the duffleback on his shoulder. “I’d better go read the next mission briefing. Genji, you show Hanzo to a room?” Genji broke away from Hanzo’s gaze, smile still evident. “Em- yes. I will. Good luck, McCree.” McCree turned to walk and responded. “Good luck, Genji. And Hanzo, welcome to the crew.” Hanzo bowed his head slightly, and McCree responded with a tip of his hat. “See ya.” As he left. As Mccree left Genji collected his thoughts. Hanzo is here, hopefully to stay. Today is the day it all starts. 

"Shall we?" Genji spoke and Hanzo caught up to him. "The base is big, but the layout is pretty simple." Genji said as he led Hanzo to the crew quarters. Hanzo nodded as he scanned the nameplates on the doors. The very last one was empty. "This is the last unoccupied room in this part of the base, we'll have to start opening more of the base soon." Genji remarked, cheerfully. Less open rooms meant more Overwatch agents, and more agents meant more help. "Athena, register Hanzo Shimada as the room tenant." Genji called to the AI. Athena responded: "Understood, Agent Shimada. Agent Shimada, welcome to Overwatch." Genji giggled a bit. "That's going to be confusing." Hanzo remarked, smile still on his face and a light tone to his words. "We can fix it later, for now we can both be Agent Shimada. Open the door Hanzo." Genji returned, same easy tone in his voice. Hanzo turned his gaze from the AI speakers to the door, a handprint scanner seemed to keep the door closed. He put his hand to it, and the door swooshed open. The room was similar to the one he'd entered yesterday, but barer. A double bed stood in the middle of the room, headrest up to the windowsill and covered in a plastic sheet. A desk stood to it's left, and immediately to the right of the door was a small room that seemed to be a bathroom. "There's lunch in the mess hall from twelve to one." As Hano took more steps inside Genji followed suit. Soon, Hanzo was unpacking storm bow and Genji was stood in the entrance way. "I'll see you then?" Hanzo finished the familiar motions of putting storm bow in it's stand and turned back to Genji. "Yes." Genji stood a little straighter, a smile growing underneath the visor. "Good, good. I'll-I'll see you then, Hanzo." Hanzo returned to his unpacking, turning to his duffel bag. "Until then, brother." Hanzo returned. Genji felt his heart and his stomach unfurl. Hanzo looked calmer than when he arrived and as he stood there, unpacking his fourth set of formal clothes, he looked almost happy.


End file.
